Don't Try To Save Me
by lpsrecord
Summary: Future Fic: Brittany sells herself every night as a living until a blast from her past tries to save her from destruction. Inspired by Bastille's cover of City High's "What Would You


**Title:** Don't Try To Save Me  
><strong>Author:<strong> lps-record  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Drug use and sexual themes)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee and its characters don't belong to me. Just writing for mine and your entertainment.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Future Fic: Brittany sells herself every night as a living until a blast from her past tries to save her from destruction. Inspired by Bastille's cover of City High's "What Would You Do?"

**All mistakes are mine.**

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror that had been set up behind the makeshift stage, waiting for the cues for her and her girls to get up and perform. She took in her sunken features. Dark circles under her eyes and a nice sized bruise marring the pale skin of her left eye. One of her regulars had gotten a bit too rough on her. It had been a bitch to explain that one to people. She was much thinner than before. All the dancing and not enough pay had made her sacrifice her meals for someone much more important than her.

She reached inside her bra retrieving a baggy of white powder. She needed to mute her brain, at least for a while. She poured a modest amount unto her table, lining it up perfectly with a dollar bill before leaning down and inhaling the snow with her nose, tipping her head back as well as her eyes, smiling as the drug took over her body. The energy pumped in her veins. Enough energy to get through the night. Enough to let her take whatever kinky bullshit the man that got her tonight would give her.

"For you, baby," she thought, "I'm doing this for you"

"Ready B?" one of her friends asked her.

"Yeah," she said, taking a last look at her dilated blue eyes and placing a mask over her eyes, shielding her face to the outside world.

"I'm ready"

* * *

><p>It was another Saturday night, and Santana was ready to let loose and party her stress away. Being New York's most demanded celebrity lawyer had its faults. She arrived at Puck's Southampton home where all high class celebrities and socialites gathered to enjoy the night with illicit drugs, booze, music and sex The grandiose place was thumping with David Guetta's latest chart topping beat that could be heard from a 5 mile radius. It was dark inside. Fog machines were strategically placed, strobe lights flickered, briefly lighting up the dance floor where couples were grinding on each other. She pushed her way through the sexually charged mob reaching the VIP section are where only the most important of people got to experience the best Noah Puckerman could offer.<p>

As she spotted a smirking Puck with two women around his arm, a drink was offered to her by a waitress, she gulped it down as she made her way toward him.

"Sorry ladies, but you've got to excuse me. Gotta interchange words with my sexy lesbro," he said to the women who left but not before making a show kissing him in the mouth. He whistled lowly as he tilted his head and watched as the women sauntered away.

"So what's up?" Puck said, having that permanent sleazy smirk on his face as he placed a hand on her thigh. Santana rolled her eyes before picking up his hand off her.

"I'm fucking losing my mind. I swear Justin Beiber is becoming the next Charlie Sheen. He's lucky he's got a shit ton of money or I would've stopped getting his ass out of jail a long time ago, she said as she finished her drink before she beckoned a scantily clad waitress towards her, grabbing another drink from her, winking at her and earning herself a coy smile. This was one thing Puck was good at, getting the sexiest women to work for him.

"Ah, well that's my man JB for ya. He really let himself go after he started to set things on fire," Puck said, "but don't you worry S, I got just the thing to get your mind of him," he said, "I hired new strippers and they're doing a show for all of us like in 5 seconds," he said, checking his watch.

Then just as he finished talking, a spotlight shined on the makeshift stage and Santana watched reverantly as a group of strippers entered and started to gyrate obscenely.

A particular blonde haired beauty entered her vision and allured all her attention. All the other women became a hazy backgroud and the woops and whisleling from the people around her became muted as her eyes became fixated on the swaying hips before her. She licked her lips and took a swig of her drink in sudden thirst, letting the alcohol burn and fuel the slow building desire within her.

The blonde danced, teased and tantalised her audience working them into a frenzy as she and her fellow dancers took over chrome poles working them expertly, making everyone wish they were said poles.

Santana took in a breath as the blonde caught her gaze giving her a sensous smirk. There was an odd sense of familiarity but it was quickly ignored as she realized that that blonde was making her way toward her. Her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, swaying to the beat of her hips.

"Fuck," Santana murmured lowly as the goddess straddled her undulating over her.

She could barely hear Puck's exclamation of "Get it girl!" even though he was next to her for all her senses were focused on this masterpiece of a woman.

"You want to take this upstairs?" the blonde beauty whispered hotly in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe. The heat of her breath giving Santana chills, and all she could do was nothing but nod and let herself be lead by the dancer by the hand through the crowd, up throught the stairs and finally into an empty bedroom.

The blonde pushed Santana towards the bed. She predatorily crawled up her body, straddling her thighs as Santana sat up holding her by the waist, helping her grind against her as the blonde  
>grabbed the Latina's neck, dragging her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and Santana moaned as Brittany's hand palmed her breast over her blouse before dragging her hand down her quivering abdominal muscles to undo the button of her slacks. She gasped as the woman dipped her warm hand inside the loose pants and pressed her hand firmly against her wet sex, rubbing her over the flimsy, damp material of her panties.<p>

With her other hand, the blonde reached into her own bra extracting a small clear baggy .

"How about we spice it up a lil bit?" she suggested, talking against the swollen lips of her client.

Santana pulled back, looking at the girl with hooded eyes and her gaze trying to focus on the baggy. She'd never done hard drugs, just weed. She looked into the still mask covered eyes noticing how blown her eyes were.

"How about you remove that mask and let me see your eyes and I'll think about it?" she said smiling sensually at the girl. She reached up to remove it just as the dancer tried to stop her.

"No, don't! I-" the blonde said, unsuccessfully stopping the Latina.

The bubble of lust burst as Santana furrowed her brows as the she removed the mask and swept sweaty blonde bangs away from her face, inspecting it. The familiary of those baby blues quickly dawning at her.

"Brittany?" she asked, still not sure who she was seeing half naked draped over her thighs.

The blonde's glassy gaze settled on her. She was definitelyhigh and she seem to not recognize Santana right away.

"How do you know me?"

"It's me Britt-Britt" she said, hoping the moniker would help her out.

Santana could physically see the gears turn in Brittany's head as she worked through her thoughts and seeing her eyes gain a light of recognition.

"Nobody has called me Britt-Britt since...Santana?"

"Who did this to you Britt?" Santana asked, softly running her thumb over the bruised skin around Brittany's left eye.

"How about we continue what we started," she said, leaning in to kiss Santana only for her lips to land on the corner of her mouth. She tried dipping her hands inside Santana's still opened pants just for the Latina to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Brittany, what the hell happened to you? Why are doing coke? Why are you a-...a-…"

"A whore? You can say it, San," she said, deciciding to continue doing her job by kissing the Latina's neck, nipping that tan skin, feeling the rapidly pulsing beat of her heart beneath her lips.

"Britt, stop," Santana whimpered, now knowing why she had felt absolutely powerless over this particular blonde.

"Let me just make you feel good, San, please," she pleaded, her voice a broken whisper against the Latina's ear, "let's get this over with. I need to do my job, I can't afford not to".

Santana could feel the side of her neck where Brittany was currently buried start to get wet with her tears. She cupped the woman's head pulling her back. Tears were welling up her baby blues

"If you don't want me to touch you, you can touch me if you'd like. You can do what you want with me, just don't be too rough with me. I can't let her see me with new bruises."

Santana's eyes welled up, devasted that Brittany could ever think she would ever physcially hurt her.

"You know I would never hurt you, Britt, but who can't see you with bruises?"

"San...," she whimpered.

"Tell me," she pleaded softly.

The silence was tense before Brittany spoke up.

"A 3 year old baby girl," she said, "she's home alone waiting for me to come home and feed her"

"Oh God, Britt," Santana breathed out, her mind picturing the most beautiful tiny version of Brittany crying all alone waiting for her mother.

"Yeah, so I need to know if you're going to take me and get my money or not so I can find another client who will," Brittany said, suddenly her voice devoid of all emotions, her hands quickly wiping any remnants of her tears.

"Let me try to help you," Santana urged her. The thought of Brittany continuing down that dangerous path frightened her.

"Don't try to save me, San," Brittany's cold voice chilled her to the bone, "you're too late for that. The moment you walked out of my life was the day you gave up that right."

Tears welled up in Santana's eyes. Her jaw clenched as she tried to rein in a sob.

She stood up, letting Brittany sit on the bed. She searched inside her blazer finding the $100 dollar bills she had reserved for this particular night

"Here take this," she said offering her the cash.

"I don't need your charity, I work hard for my money"

"I don't doubt that, but tonight you're going home, straight to your kid. Don't seek anyone out. If anybody asks me what happened here I'll tell them I had the best fuck of my life. On one condition, Brittany, that you call me or text me that you made it home safely. I know your situation now Britt, and I'm going to help you and your kid like it or not. And don't try to hide, I've got the best connections in the city and I'll find you"

* * *

><p>Brittany arrived at her tiny apartment with only the light of a nightlight illuminating her path to the matress on the floor she shared with her baby girl. She sat next to the slumbering bundle that was the source of her only joy in life. She turned the lamp on setting it to the lowest setting casting an orangy glow in the other wise dark room. She looked at her daughter, pushing away soft, blonde curls from her rosy face. She hated waking her but it was necessary for her to eat.<p>

"Sybil, baby, wake up," she murmured gently tickling her side, "I've got you something"

The little girl opened her sparkling blue, sleepy eyes in curiosity at her mothers voice.

"Hi mommy," she greeted, causing Brittnay to give her a watery smile.

"Hey baby," she said, "guess what I got you."

Sybil sat up lazily as she replied, "I don't know mommy, what you get me?"

Brittany giggled as her daughter's eyes lit up upon seeing McDonald's signature red and yellow Happy Meal box.

"Wow, mommy!" she exclaimed, "but it's not my birthday" she said still in awe.

"I know baby, but a princess came to me and told me told me that I could give you a Happy Meal"

"Was she a nice pwincess? She didn't hurt you, did she mommy?"

Brittany's heart broke hearing a hint of worry in her daughter's voice, for she had been witness to countless nights where she would hear her mother cure her wounds. She knew Sybil was much more receptive than any 3 year old should ever be. She prayed every night that her daughter wouldn't grow too fast because of their situations and she hoped to God her daughter will never ever follow her path.

"No baby girl, she was a princess who you would have loved as much as I had once upon a time"

"Maybe she'll come back an takes us to her castle" Sybil replied simply as she opened her box quickly finding a stuffed Elmo toy. Brittany just ruffled her hair, her mind drifting to what Santana had said. She felt to proud to let a woman of her past help her even though she knew she needed it for Sybil's sake.

Sybil gigggled in excitement as Brittany took her toy and did an uncanny impersonation of Elmo as they ate their meals in the single mattress of their grungy apartment.


End file.
